Water has a molecular structure consisting of two hydrogen (H) atoms and one oxygen (O) atom. It is known that a water molecule H2O does not exist independently in water in its natural state, but exists as a cluster in which tens of water molecules are bonded with each other. A water cluster is known to be maintained by a large number of hydrogen bonds that are continually formed and destroyed, and the magnitude of the water cluster varies depending on numerous factors that affect the hydrogen bonds.
According to studies, a cluster consisting of a small number of water molecules, for example, small cluster water consisting of several water molecules is rapidly absorbed into a cell thanks to its good permeability to a cell and activates the metabolism of an animal or plant. In addition, it is known that small cluster water prevents scale and restricts corrosion in a pipe in which water flows. Such small cluster water is generally referred to as activated water.
In the related art, a method for producing activated water by separating and splitting water clusters using an underwater electric field has been known.
Referring to Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0004296, an electrode bar having an insulation layer coated thereon is inserted into an electrode bar case that constitutes a vessel, and water clusters passing through the electrode bar case are separated and split by an electric field to produce activated water. However, the activated-water producing apparatus in the related art has problems in that: the insulation layer may be easily destroyed so that the apparatus loses its function; and water may easily penetrate between the electrode bar having the insulation layer coated thereon and the electrode bar case.